Historia de un sueño
by There's Traffic In The Sky
Summary: Acordaron verse en sus sueños. No estaba muy segura del porqué, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Mini songfic de la canción 'Historia de un sueño'


**Hola mundo!**

**Bueno, he aqui, por supuesto, ¡OTRO HITSUHINA! pero más bien ''amistoso'' (:**

**Jeje, una loca y media extraña idea que se me ocurrió un día cualquiera...**

**así que nada, ojalá les guste (:**

**ah! la canción es _Historia de un sueño _de _La Oreja de Van Gogh_**

**Enjoy (:_  
_**

* * *

Respiró hondo y sonrió.

Hinamori sabía que estaba soñando. La atmósfera era demasiado perfecta para ser la realidad. El cielo era de un suave color melocotón, y pequeños copos caían de él; no hacía frío, ni tampoco calor. El aire tenía un delicioso perfume a menta, y a su alrededor crecían enormes árboles, pero en el claro donde estaba de pie había una fantasmagórica pero agradable luz.

Ése era el lugar en donde se encontrarían.

¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No tenía idea, pero algo le decía que allí se encontraba _él._

Miró al cielo, y un copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz, causándole un suave cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

De pronto, a sus espaldas, crujió una rama. Se volteó, serenamente, sin dejar de sonreír, tratando de buscar a la persona que había roto la tranquila paz.

– Sabía que vendrías – susurró hacia los árboles, sin saber muy bien por qué.

– Yo cumplo mis promesas – una voz habló a sus espaldas.

Momo se volteó nuevamente, para encontrarse con ese par de ojos turquesa que echaba tantísimo de menos.

– Shiro-chan…

Lucía tal y como lo recordaba; el pelo blanco y puntiagudo, sus fríos ojos y su actitud desinteresada. La muerte le había dado una extraña tonalidad a su piel, y vestía el atuendo que ella más adoraba, una camisa blanca como la nieve a su alrededor, y pantalón negro como las alas de un cuervo. Curiosamente, no llevaba zapatos, lo que le llamó la atención a la chica.

– ¿Y tus zapatos?

Hitsugaya resopló y miró irritado al cielo.

– Sabes que aquí no los necesitamos – respondió.

– Ah.

– En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, ya te he dicho como son.

– Lo sé – Hinamori fijó la vista en el suelo –. Es sólo que… te he echado mucho de menos.

Toshiro sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella. ¡Si supiera Hinamori cuánto la había extrañado!

– Bah, no te pongas sentimental – dijo, levantándole delicadamente el rostro –. Aquí no se está tan mal, la verdad…

– ¡Shiro-chan! – Momo, con lágrimas en los ojos, se refugió en el pecho de Hitsugaya, quien le dio unos toscos golpecitos en la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

– Está bien – dijo –. Sabes que nos podemos encontrar aquí…

– No me gusta esperar hasta la noche – Hinamori levantó la mirada.

– Es la única solución posible – contestó Hitsugaya, frunciendo el ceño, un gesto muy típico de él –. Además, es bastante. No a todos se le permite visitar en sueños…

– Hitsugaya-kun…– Hinamori se dejó refugiar por los brazos de Toshiro, quedándose largo rato allí, abrazados.

– Bueno – Hitsugaya rompió de pronto el largo silencio –, debo regresar.

– ¡No te vayas, por favor! – imploró Hinamori.

– Se está haciendo tarde. Además – la tomó por los hombros y la miró – estás a punto de despertar.

Momo ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

– ¿Lo estoy?

Por toda respuesta, Hitsugaya, con una burlona sonrisa, empujó suavemente a su amiga, mientras murmuraba:

– Adiós, Hinamori. Nos vemos en otro sueño.

Hinamori perdió el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, acostada en su futón, muy lejos de allí, se despertaba sobresaltada.

* * *

En sus sueños sintió sus pacitos, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que tocó insistentemente la puerta.

Se incorporó y vió la hora: casi las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué diablos quería Hinamori a altas horas de la noche?

Se levantó peresozamente, y se acercó a la puerta arrastrando los pies, dando un largo bostezo. Descorrió lentamente la puerta, y allí, con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontraba ella.

– Hinamori, son las cuatro de... – pero antes de que pudiera completar la oración, Momo le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

– ¡Hitsugaya-kun!

Toshiro apartó bruscamente a Hinamori.

– ¡Es Hitsugaya-taicho!

Momo se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió, aliviada.

– ¡Tuve un sueño horrible, Hitsugaya-kun! – exclamó, haciendo caso omiso a la orden del capitán –. Tú estabas muerto, o algo así... bueno en realidad eras un espíritu – explicó, haciendo unos exagerados ademanes –. ¡Y sólo nos podíamos ver en sueños! ¿Te imaginas?

Hitsugaya suspiró, resignado. Esta chica nunca cambiaría.

– Muy interesante – dijo, sarcásticamente –. Ahora, ¿puedo volver a dormir?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! – Hinamori rió, avergonzada –. ¡Discúlpame, por favor, Hitsugaya-kun! – exclamó, haciendo una leve reverencia –. Que pases buenas noches.

Hitsugaya frunció los labios y cerró su puerta.

– Lo mismo para tí – Hinamori oyó que le decía por la puerta cerrada.

La chica dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, y dirigió los pasos a su división.

¡Todo había sido un sueño! Y qué bueno que era así.

¿Cómo lo haría si pudiese ver a su mejor amigo sólo en sus sueños?

* * *

**Jajajajja... se asustaron?**

**Bueno, nada que decir! ojalá les haya gustado (:**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
